Hetalia Hunger Games
by BlueSkiesandHockeyMinds
Summary: Yes it's time for the 7th Annual Quarter Quell and 31 unexpecting men and women will enter the arena to fight to the death. 30deaths 1victor. Mains will die. Rated M. Warnings:Killing/Murder,Yaoi,Gore more. Have fun and May the odds ever be in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

Here's A request! Yes it's the Hunger Games! I'm gonna have so much fun writing these chapters.

Rated: M

Warnings: Killing/Murder, Yaoi, Gore, and well if you've ever read the Hunger Games Trilogy you should have a good idea.

Characters:To many to name.

If you haven't ever read The Hunger Games this may or may not be that hard to follow i don't know but if you're confused about anything just send me a message and I'll try to clear it up for you guys!

* * *

><p>It was around the time of the 7th Annual Quarter Quell recognizing a 175 years of previous Hunger Games. They had announced that this year 31 people from different countries around the world would be competing in the games. But strangely no one had been talking about it. Usually the games were a hot topic in the capital but this year they had been keeping everything on the down low. Even the tributes they were picking weren't announced as usual. So this set everyone on edge fearing not only for their families' lives; but their friends and neighbors as well. Everyone tried to carry on with their lives trying not to let their anxiety get the best of them. Until a few days before the games were meant to start 31 lives were changed forever.<p>

A set of eye lids fluttered open softly. Bright azure eyes stared up at the luscious green trees that blocked the early morning sky. The birds chirped and a light breeze blew. He tried to fight off the intense pounding in his skull but despite his best efforts nothing seemed to work. He pressed just above his left eyebrow where the pain seemed to be the worst. And lay there for a few moments before realizing where he was and springing up in panic. His worst fear had become a reality.

He was in the arena…

"Welcome!" A voice boomed across the arena. "To the 7th Annual Quarter Quell signifying the 175th year of the Hunger Games! As all of you know we have kept anything and everything pertaining to the games under wraps until now! And our Tributes this year are… Alfred Jones of the Unites States of America, Arthur Kirkland of Great Britain, Francis Bonnfoy of France, Ivan Braginski of Russia, Wang Yao of China, Ludwig Beillschmidt and Gilbert Weilschmidt of Western and Eastern Germany, Feliciano Vargas and Lovino Vargas of North and South Italy, Kiku Honda of Japan, Roderich Edelstein of Austria, Elizabeta Héderváry of Hungary, Basch Zwingli of Switzerland, Lilly Zwingli of Liechtenstein, Natalia Arlovskaya of Belarus, Katyusha Braginskaya of the Ukraine, Eduard von Bock of Estonia, Raivis Galante of Latvia, Toris Laurinaitis of Lithuania, Feliks Łukasiewicz of Poland, Tino Väinämöinen of Finland, Berwald Oxenstierna of Sweden, Lukas Bondevik of Norway, Mathias Køhler of Denmark, Jökull Bondevik of Iceland, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo of Spain, Heracles Karpusi of Greece, Sadiq Adnan of Turkey, Lars van Ryn of The Netherlands, and last but not least Matthew Williams of Canada! And with that I bid our tributes good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Then the sky reverted to normal. And Alfred just stood there in shock at the last name of the list. His brother… it wasn't bad enough that Alfred had to be stuck in the games but his little bro too! No way! The hero inside him wouldn't let Matthew get hurt. Even if that meant he wouldn't go home, he was still willing to save his brother. Alfred did a bit of math in his head 1 victor meaning 30 have to die…Alfred himself having to be one of those 30 people. He didn't mind but he got to thinking how he was going to get rid of them.

_"Some will kill each other off and then if the games get to slow there's always the games maker to get the ball rolling." He thought to himself. "So it shouldn't take that long especially since the psychopathic Russian and his sister and here." _

Alfred had seen the games before. He'd seen a lot of them more than he'd care to admit. So he knew how they worked. Normally he was a dunce but this was serious.

This was life or death.

He knew most these people were innocent probably never stole or lied in their lives. And in this game they'd get screwed over no doubt about it._  
><em>Alfred knew Matt was smart. And he knew a little over half the names called. But for the ones he didn't they had the element of surprise, because that meant they had the advantages and then again they didn't. Alfred knew what he was good at. He knew what the Russians were capable of. He knew what the Asians could do. But he didn't know about Matt.

His own brother. He didn't know if he could defend himself let alone kill a person. Matt was one of the innocent ones. The ones who never stole or lied ever. He was one of the sweetest. And he would do anything for him. Even die for him. Then all of a sudden Alfred's thought process was interrupted by a shriek.

Alfred stood there a minute to get his barrings before running towards the noise. Then he stopped.

_"Why would you run out into the open? You going to get yourself killed before the game even starts."_ He thought almost face palming.

But he knew he was to close. He wouldn't be able to run without being heard. But lucky for him he was hidden by branches, brush, leaves, and all the foliage. So he stood and listened. Peeking through the leaves trying to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1:<p>

Okay so you'll find out what's going on in the next chapter i promise.

But this is just a fun little project,that will be updated when ever possible or if i get free time.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia Or Its characters!

_REVIEW? PLEASE? ***PUPPY DOG FACE* HOW CAN YOU SAY NO TO THAT? ARE YOU MADE OF STONE MAN?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay yes it's me and I'm back! Sorry I've been putting all my writing off because I've had writers block, I've been to lazy, and i just didn't know what to do with it. So I'm sorry but i think this will help me with my writers block! So here goes nothing on chapter two~_**

* * *

><p>It was the Belorussian girl, Natalia if Alfred remembered correctly. She was holding what he believed to be that Lithuanian boy's hand. When shriek of pain escaped from his lips. Take that back she wasn't holding his hand, she was crushing it.<p>

Alfred took a few steps back. Where ever his brother was, he needed to get to him and fast. Or the psychos for tributes would. He quickly turned on his heel and started to walk away, a few leafs crinkling under his feet. Then a knife whizzed by his head and stuck into the tree next to him. He pulled the knife from the tree before saluting whoever threw it_ (even though they couldn't see it)_ and went on his way.

Once he was out of earshot he ran for it. He needed to make up for lost time. Alfred stuck the knife he'd gotten in his belt so it wouldn't fall out or stab him. Now alfred didn't know where he was, or where he was going, all he knew is that he needed to find his brother and fast.

Alfred ran and ran for what seemed like hours before his legs got tired and started to give out. So he slowed his pace and started to walk. Then the first cannon went off, and sent Alfred into a state of panic. He didn't know who got killed, but whoever did it Alfred surely hoped wasn't anywhere close.

Alfred of course was to freaked out by not knowing, who died and where he was, he wasn't paying attention and tripped. Ending up with a mouth full of dirt. He slowly got up from his stomach and sat down as he spit the dirt out of his mouth; cleaning his tongue with his sleeve. Then the American realized that it was no average tree root he tripped over it was a body.

A _dead_ body...

Alfred quickly scooted away as he looked at the body. It was a small wavy haired Blond boy. He was light skinned and wore a red uniform with gold on his shoulders. His hair was matted and stuck against his skull from the side of his head and was covered in a large amount blood. And his skull was actually dented in a bit. Alfred swore he could actually see parts of his brain in certain areas.

Alfred looked around and noticed a big bloody rock. That was the weapon. It was amazing what a rock and brutal force could do to a person's skull. But Alfred quickly got up from the ground not wanting to be whoever did this, next target.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>_  
><em><strong>..<strong>_

_So what do you guys think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Well you can tell me by Reviewing. Sorry for short chapter DX  
><em>

_Oh and i just wanted to know did you guys figure out who the dead body america tripped on was? _

_If you did send the answer in a review! If your the **first person** to **answer correctly** **you'll** get to **decide** **who dies next** 8D **(There are a character or two that cannot be picked)** _

_I'll MM the winner and we'll discuss who will die next!_

_Anyway hope You enjoyed it!_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
